1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a kerosene heater in which combustion is effected by means of a wick, and particularly to an apparatus for finely raising and lowering the wick used in the kerosene heater.
2. Prior Art
As is well known in the art, a conventional kerosene heater generally comprises a wick, a manually operable lever, a fuel tank, and a combustion pipe. A manually operable lever is coupled to the wick by means of a pin, and upward and downward movement of the manually operable lever by a user thereby produces corresponding lowering and raising of the wick. Recently, it is required that such type of kerosene heater be miniaturized, thereby decreasing the length of the manually operable lever. In addition, since there is no regulating device for finely controlling the upward and downward movement of the wick, a user roughly regulates the movement of the wick. Thus, in the conventional wick raising and lowering apparatus, there is a disadvantage that the wick is difficult to adjust to finely regulate the rate of combustion.